Hope is stronger than fear
by Catkin thief
Summary: A poem on what I think River would be thinking when she is captured by Madame Kovarian and put in the spacesuit again so that she can kill the Doctor at Lake Silencio (is that the name of the lake?). Please read and review :) Other poems will be added later, for different scenes.
1. Hope is stronger than fear

The fear that you inspire,

Can't capture me for long,

It will only raise my ire,

And give strength to my song.

The fear all around me,

Can't make me toe the line,

Will never touch the hearts of me,

Will never stop me shine.

For I have a hope,

Hidden deep inside,

Something to help me cope,

So I don't run and hide.

He will come to save me,

My shining knight of old,

So your fear can't touch me,

And never make me cold.

The hope burns deep within me,

Even though your fear is freezing,

Deep within the hearts of me,

I lift my soul to sing.

He will come to save me,

The Doctor in his TARDIS,

His fire will burn the cold from me,

When I put my hand in his.

So you can never stop me,

You will never keep me here,

The truth is deep within me,

My hope is stronger than your fear.


	2. A perfect day

**AN: Me and my friends were talking about which day we would say was perfect, and one of them said tomorrow, because it's a brand new day that hasn't happened yet. I think the Doctor would agree with my friend, but for a sadder reason, because he thinks that he always makes mistakes. Read it and see what you think. Reviews are appreciated :) **

* * *

A perfect day

If I had to choose one day,

That it should live forever,

If I had to pluck one moment,

Out of the mists of time,

A perfect day that wouldn't ever fade,

One shining moment that would never change,

If I had this one chance,

To change the flow of time...

There's only one day I would ever choose,

Only one day that is forever perfect,

Only one moment in the mists of time,

That is forever chosen.

Tomorrow is the day that I would choose,

The only day that is forever perfect,

The only moment I would never change,

The only day that harbours no mistakes...

Because, you see, it hasn't happened yet.


	3. Speak for those who have no voices

**AN: I'm not sure about this one, but I think it's from a companions POV (pick one, i didn't write it with a particular one in mind) telling the Doctor to live his life to the full, even if it means losing. **

* * *

Speak for those who have no voices

Speak for those who have not spoken,

Hear for those who have not heard,

Wait for those who have not woken,

Write for those who have no word.

Live for those who cannot live,

Shine for those who never shone,

Give to those who always give,

Win for those who never won.

Watch for those who cannot see,

Shine for those who have no star,

Be for those who cannot Be,

And be for those who always Are.

Run for those who have no legs,

Feel for those who have no heart,

Beg for those who never beg,

Stop for those who cannot start.

Swim for those who have no sea,

Fall for those who cannot drop,

Open for those who have no key,

And live a life that doesn't stop.

Sing for those who have no voice,

Stand for those who cannot walk,

Choose for those who have no choice,

Listen to those who cannot talk,

Die for those who have no soul,

Burn for those who have no light,

Reach for those who have no goal,

Win for those who cannot fight.

Love for those who are not loved,

Pay for those who count the cost,

Push for those who never shoved,

Lie to those who never lost.

Know the things that no one knows.

Show the way to those that guide,

See the thing that never shows,

Answer to naught but your pride,

Dance for those who have no love,

Wear the mask that none may find,

Look always to the stars above,

And live the life they left behind.


	4. Children crying

We never interfere, unless there's children crying.

A child cries with noise,

If it should feel pain,

Has lost one of it's toys,

Or has something to gain.

A child cries in silence,

So we will not hear,

So when the crying does commence,

No adult will come near,

A child crying loudly,

Only wants a mother's kiss,

But a child crying quietly,

Means something is amiss,

We shouldn't interfere,

In lands so bright and shining,

We never interfere,

Unless there's children crying.


End file.
